dwcmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Nether Rituals
are a mechanic that allows the player to use various special abilities, almost exclusively dealing with destruction and offense. Many different components are required for a Nether Ritual to be used. However, once all criteria are met, the player holds a devastating force ready to strike. Before a Nether Ritual can be performed, the following items are required: * Black and red candles * A pentagram * A focus * Reagents After all of these items have been obtained, the focus is charged with a spell by performing the following ritual. * Place the pentagram on the ground. * Place the candles at the correct points of the pentagram. * Right click the pentagram. This will open the Nether Ritual GUI. * Drag the reagents into the correct points of the GUI. * Exit the GUI. * Ignite the candles. * Right click the pentagram while holding the focus. The candles will be extinguished, the reagents will be destroyed, and the focus will be charged with a Nether Ritual. The Pentagram The pentagram used for preparing the spells consists of multiple different "points": Top Right, Top Left, Left, Right, Center, and Bottom. The candles are placed on the blocks that the points point to, while the reagents must be placed inside the points using the GUI. The crafting recipe for the pentagram is as follows; Place Red Chalk at first row and first column, first row and third column, second row and first column, second row and third column, and third row and second column. During a new moon, the pentagram spawns various Nether mobs. The mobs spawned are listed below: * Wither Skeleton * Zombie Pigman * Ghast * Blaze * Magma Cube * Fire Imp Reagents * Coal * Blaze Rod * Blaze Powder * Fire Charge * Gunpowder * Ghast Tear Foci There are five different foci. Each of them can hold different spells and charges. The names of the foci, as well as their Omninomicon entries and effects, are listed below. * Demon Symbol: "A symbol created by ancient diabolists for use in magic. Cool." Can hold multiple charges of Ignite and Extinguish. Only one charge of every other Ritual. * Demon Wand: "A wand crafted by ancient diabolists because they weren't happy with the Demon Symbol." Can only hold multiple charges of Ignite, Extinguish, and Fireball. * Demon Rod: “A rod crafted by a diabolist’s slave demon. Warning: may contain evil.” Can only hold multiple charges of Ignite, Extinguish, Fireball, Flame Breath, and Burning Armor. * Demon Staff: “A staff crafted by a powerful demon as a gift for a demonic apocalypse cult. Well, I’d give them credit for trying.” Holds many more charges than the Demon Rod, and holds the same spells, alongside Create Fire. * Demon Talisman: “A demon created this talisman in his own image, and enchanted it so that it could be used for Nether Rituals. Neat.” Can hold multiple charges of Summon Demon, Banish Demon, and Conflagration. Cost of cost Sanity to cast. Each ritual requires a different amount of Sanity, and the cost of the ritual is usually proportionate to its power. The Rituals Extinguish * Red Candles: None * Black Candles: All * Reagents: Ghast Tear at Top Left, Top Right, and Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Wand, Demon Rod, Demon Staff * Cost: 1 Sanity point * Effect: Puts out a fire. If used on the block under the player when the block under the player is not on fire and the player is on fire, it extinguishes the player. Ignite * Red Candles: Top Left, Top Right, Bottom * Black Candles: Left, Right * Reagents: Coal at Top Left, Top Right, and Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Wand, Demon Rod, Demon Staff * Cost: 1 Sanity point * Effect: Starts a fire. When used on a pentagram, it lights all the candles. Fireball * Red Candles: Left, Right, Top Left * Black Candles: Top Right, Bottom * Reagents: Fire Charge at Top Left, Top Right, Left, Right, and Center * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Wand, Demon Rod, Demon Staff * Cost: 10 Sanity points * Effect: Conjures an explosive fireball, which is then projected in front of the player. Flame Breath * Red Candles: Left, Right, Bottom * Black Candles: Top Left, Top Right * Reagents: Blaze Powder at Center, Gunpowder at Top Left and Top Right, Fire Charge at Bottom, Blaze Rod at Left and Right. * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Rod, Demon Staff * Cost: 2 Sanity points per second * Effect: For five seconds, sprays a cone of flame particles in front of the player. NPCs caught in the flames ignite and take damage. Burning Armor * Red Candles: Left, Bottom * Black Candles: Right, Top Right, Top Left * Reagents: Coal at Center, Blaze Powder at Top Left, Top Right, and Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Rod, Demon Staff * Cost: 1 Sanity point per 5 seconds * Effect: For one minute, shrouds the player in fire particles. Anything attacking the player in melee will ignite. Create Fire * Red Candles: Right, Bottom * Black Candles: Top Left, Top Right, Left * Reagents: Coal at Top Right, Top Left, and Left, Fire Charge at Right and Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Staff * Cost: 20 Sanity points * Effect: The targeted NPC bursts into flame, dealing damage. Summon Demon * Red Candles: Top Right, Top Left, Right * Black Candles: Left, Bottom * Reagents: Gunpowder at Top Left and Top Right, Blaze Powder at Center, Left and Right, Blaze Rod at Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Talisman * Cost: 30 Sanity points * Effect: Summons a Demon to kill a chosen NPC. After the foe has been killed, the Demon will turn hostile. Banish Demon * Red Candles: Left, Bottom * Black Candles: Top Right, Top Left, Right * Reagents: Gunpowder at Top Left and Top Right, Blaze Powder at Center, Left and Right, Blaze Rod at Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Talisman * Cost: 30 Sanity points * Effect: Sends a hostile Demon to the Nether. Does not work in the Nether. Conflagration * Red Candles: All * Black Candles: None * Reagents: Fire Charge at Top Left, Top Right and Center, Ghast Tear at Right, Blaze Powder at Left and Bottom * Foci: Demon Symbol, Demon Talisman * Cost: 100 Sanity points * Effect: Unleashes a terrifying inferno around the player, igniting and incinerating all. Does not work underground or in the Nether. Category:Mechanics Category:Occultism